


League chat

by FoxyPoxy



Series: Focus on Bat-family [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Bets & Wagers, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, OnlyInGotham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyPoxy/pseuds/FoxyPoxy
Summary: The justice league created a chat to help keep track on the batfamily. Unfortunately for them the batfamily already knows about the chat and joins in.okay it's somewhat ready. I'm kinda doing some stuff like editing all of my past works right now there will be new chapter soon but not yet. I have four other stores I'm working on at the moment. So yeah





	1. Chapter 1

Flash: Okay, everyone in?

Green_arrow: why are we doing this again?

Flash: to keep up with information on the batfamily.

Wonder_woman: do we have any information to share anyway? 

Superman: No, How are we keeping them out of this?

Flash: I blocked their names from seeing this and hide it in some folders.

Wonder_woman: Do you think that it will keep them out?

Flash: For a while….I hope

Green_lantern: well this was fun

Flash: come on give it a try!

Aquaman: this is a stupid idea. We don’t even have any information on them

Flash: Well we don’t know that! We just have to put what we do know about them first 

Green_lantern: What do we know about them? Other than they are creepy AF.

Superman: I don’t think that insulting them well end well for us.

Aquaman: Again this is stupid.

Batman: I agree this is on of the stupidest ideas around.

Flash: When do you find out? how did you find this so fast?

Red_robin: the moment you set it up. We set it up so that the computer notify us the moment there's a new chat going on.

Flash: oh!! come on. We can't keep anything from you guys.

Wonder_woman: So this was a failed mission the moment it started?

Red_Robin: Basically.

Robin: how long did you think you could get away with this?

Green_lantern: longer then we did.

Wonder_woman: a day

Superman: until someone had a shift

Red_hood: what is this even for?

Flash: to share information about the batfamily. That way we can learn more about you guys.

Red_hood: That's the LAMEST thing I’ve ever heard, and I have worked with Bizarro

Flash: Mean!

Green_lantern: That's uncalled for!

Red_hood: Shut your faces or I will shoot you.

Whisper Black_bat: we could make a bet

Whisper Red_hood: you have piqued my interest.

Whisper Black_bat: who can be the most helpful for this chat thing. 

Whisper Nightwing: I'm in.

Nightwing: Batman has his kids pictures in his wallet! 

Red_robin: Cookies are the favorite in the house for snacks.

Red_hood: Tim will faint if you don’t watch him, We yell timber when he falls. It’s funny when it happens.

Oracle: Two members of our family were glasses and contacts secretly

Black_bat: We have game night once a month and are no longer allowed to play Mario Kart.

Red_hood: IT WAS ONE TIME! Jeez you shoot the TV and then your suddenly the bad guy

Nightwing: You shot the TV because you got hit with a blue shell. Then you tried to break Tims arm for throwing that blue shell.

Red_hood: Yeah like you haven’t been there.

Robin: Shut up.

Spoiler: On a good night of work with nothing going wrong Bruce will let you chose a song in for the way home

Robin: Do you really need a manual to this? Father you work with idiots. Dick will cry if a ‘bat clan member’ doesn’t hug him, and he won't stop until they hug him

Batman: We are no longer allowed to watch thrillers/ Mystery movies or shows with other people because we figure it out too quickly and ruin it for others.

Batman: There your set up with something useful. 

Nightwing: I didn't know you wanted in.

Batman: maybe you should let other people confirm before beginning.

Robin: That is never going to happen.

Flash: are you all really fighting right now?

Oracle: it happens more often than you think.

Flash: oh okay…

Red_Robin: Who won?

Black_bat: who do you think?

Red_hood: Either Spoiler, you, or batman. Those were the most helpful.

Spoiler: @Black_bat won because @red_hood and @Nightwing talked about what she meant. 

Red_hood: Damd it!

Robin: Serves you right Todd.

Superman:This was quite insightful. However, I think that you have scared everyone off.

Batman: Get to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Green_lantern changed name to Sexy_lantern

Flash: Really?

Sexy_lantern: I’m sexy and you know it.

Red_hood changed sexy_lantern’s name to Wanna_be

Red_hood: Ops, did I do that?

Wanna_be: HEY!! CHANGE IT BACK!!

Red_hood: Fuck off wanna be

Flash: What's wrong it matches you perfectly. 

Red_hood: The truth hurts

Wanna_be: I’ll tell batman if you don’t change it right now.

Red_hood: Oh i’m real scared now. Do it,

Red_hood: I

Red_hood: dare

Red_hood: you

Flash: You’ve been dared

Wanna_be: I will

Red_hood: Too late I already did.

Batman: It works for you Hal.

Wanna_be: AH COME ON!!

Superman: Stop bullying Hal you guys.

Wanna_be: Thank you superman

Batman changed superman’s name to No_Fun

Red_hood changed No_funs name to Pussy

Pussy: really?

Red_hood: Your not batman. You’re too fun to be him.

Batman: No He’s busy right now so...

Nightwing: I’m typing for him.

Red_hood: that makes sense. 

Red_hood changed Nightwing name to THE_SEXY_ONE

THE_SEXY_ONE: This is about my butt isn’t it?

Red_hood: You know it!

Pussy changed name to Farm_boy

Farm_boy: what’s batman doing?

Wanna_be: no one’s going to ask why nightwing has access to batmans things? Or why he gets to be the sexy one

Flash: still going as wanna be huh?

Wanna_be changed name to sexy_green_lantern 

Batman changed sexy_green_lantern to green_lantern 

Batman changed farm_boy name to superman 

Batman changed THE_SEXY_ONE name to Nightwing

Batman:this is professional environment.

Nightwing: That's the real Batman.

Red_hood: why did you ruin our fun?

Batman: this is a place of work.

Red_hood: I give a shit

Batman: …

Red_hood: your glaring at me aren't you

Flash: you guys talk a lot

Nightwing: most of this would have been a silent conversation but we aren't near each other. 

Flash: but I thought you were with Batman.

Nightwing: nope we just know everyone's passwords, and schedules. 

Flash: see I can post using your log in.

Flash: oh wow. Please don't do that again.

Nightwing: no problem. By the way you’re almost late for your date.

Flash: What?

Flash: OH shit I got to go.

-Flash logged out-

Whisper superman: Batman I was wondering what you're doing tonight?

Whisper batman: working.

Whisper superman: maybe I could come over and help.

Whisper batman: no. 

Nightwing: Batman take the night off. I'm coming to Gotham with red hood. I'm sure we can handle whatever is going on.

Batman: no

Red_hood: go on your date with superman

Batman: no and that's final. 

Whisper Nightwing: don't worry he'll come around eventually.

Whisper superman: um thanks.

Batman: no. Superman don't let them drag you in.

Superman: Okay, but 

Batman: no

Superman: how did you do that? I hadn't even pushed send.

Batman: I'm Batman.

Red_hood: You should say Mother Fucker after the batman part.

Batman: I’m Batman Mother Fucker.

Nightwing: You’re right it works.

Batman: Get 

Batman: To

Batman: Work

Batman: Now


	3. Chapter 3

\---DM----

Nightwing: Hey there

Red_hood: Hey

Nightwing: You ah

Nightwing: Wanna make a bet?

Red_hood: What’s this?

Red_hood: Does the golden boy wants to take a trip on the bad side?

Nightwing: I’m further on that path then you think ;)

Red_hood: Oh yeah sure you are.

Nightwing: I have more notches on my belt than you do ;)))

Red_hood: You wish.

Red_hood: What’s the bet?

Nightwing: Who can make Batman say yes to a date with Superman first

Red_hood: So who can help superman the most?

Nightwing: Yup

Red_hood and what do I get if I win?

Nightwing: I’ll show you how dirty I can be

Nightwing: After all I have sooo much practice.

Red_hood: Fine but when I win and you show me if I dont think its that dirty then you’ll get spanked

Nightwing: You’re going to spank me? I’ll tell you what, why don't we skip the dirty part and get to the spanking ;)

Red_hood:....

Nightwing: Oh hunny you underestimated me and got hard didn’t you?

Red_hood: Shut up

Nightwing: I’ll do so much more than just get spanked

Red_hood: I swear

Nightwing: but you’ll have to win to see it.

Red_hood: Such a fucking tease

Nightwing: Let the games begin. Oh and I’m telling the rest of the bat clan, Just so you know

\----DM End-----

 

\----DM----

Nightwing: Hey!

Superman: Hello

Nightwing: So how's it going with Batman?

Superman: It’s... going

Nightwing: Not letting up yet huh?

Superman: What?

Nightwing:Well Batman does have a hard time going for what he wants

Superman: What?

Nightwing:I mean last time he had a crush on someone it took years before he even admitted that he likes them

Superman: Wait is Batman okay with you telling me this?

Nightwing: Who knows. Dear old dad would probably not say anything if you brought it up.

Superman: Then maybe you should stop

Nightwing:Look all I’m trying to do is give you some advice

Superman:Advice?

Nightwing: Batman is kinda oblivious when it comes to love

Superman: I knew that

Nightwing: And if you hurt him in anyway the whole bat clan will be after you like white on rice

Superman:White on rice?

Superman: Wait hurt him? Why would I do that?

Nightwing: You probably won't but I thought I should tell you that the bat clan is very protective. It’s like we're a minny gang or cult.

Superman: Um thanks then

Nightwing: Oh and a few more things before I go. There is a bet in the bat clan going right now

Nightwing:You might wanna keep your window unlocked just if you don't want the lock broken

Superman: What? Why? What bet?

Nightwing: Just relax and if you can live thru the bat clan at full force you'll be fine.

Superman: Why wouldn’t I live thru it?

Nightwing logged out

Superman: Nightwing?

Superman: What's going on?

\---DM End----

 

\--DM---

Superman: Batman 

Superman: Batman I know your reading this

Superman:I need help

Batman: What is it

Superman: Nightwing just warned me about a bet

Batman: And?

Superman:He said that the bat clan would be visiting me

Batman: Don’t lock the window

Superman:That's what he said

Superman: What am I going to do?

Batman: Clark they can’t be tamed trust me I’ve tried

Batman: Unless it's work related they don’t care what rules they break

Superman: So I should just let it happen?

Batman: I would stop them if I could

Batman: just try to keep calm and remember there my kids

Superman: So if they do something crazy just except it?

Batman: No. Try to stay alive

Superman: That's kinda what Nightwing said!

Superman: What are they going to do to me?

Batman: I don’t know but if it gets too out of hand let me know

Superman:Why does this make me more worried?

Batman:You remember when nightwing broke his arm?

Superman: Which time?

Batman: 20 out of the 45 times it’s been a bet or contest between my kids

Superman: That's just less than half!!

Batman: When it comes to bets and contests they don’t want to lose

Superman: You mean like with damian and the pokemon?

Batman: Yes, and no

Batman: the others didn’t know about the contest until he was in first place

Superman: So your saying that there is a possibility that someone might get hurt

Batman: someone is going to get hurt and with the warning means your the center of the bet so you’ll probably be fine

Superman: What is wrong with this picture?

Superman: The father telling me to just keep an eye out in case the kids kill each other

Batman: A father of seven

Superman: Seven people are coming for me

Batman:Good Luck

Superman: I have to go fortify my apartment now

Superman logged out

\---DM End---


	4. Chapter 4

\---DM---

Batman:Whats the bet?

Nightwing: What bet?

Batman: Don’t bulshit me

Nightwing: Okay okay jeez

Batman: If you don’t tell me what the bet is I will find out on my own

Nightwing: Yeah but hopefully by that time I’ll have won

Batman: Stephanie has a test next week that she needs to pass.

Nightwing: We’ll help her study

Batman: Damian Can’t get his leg broken it just healed. 

Nightwing: We know, we know

Batman: You can’t break an arm this week either

Nightwing: Don’t worry we’ll be careful

Batman: I don’t believe you

Nightwing: Why not?

Batman: Last time you said that you, damien, jason, and Stephanie had 12 broken bones between you

Nightwing: So it got a little out of hand 

Batman: the police we called in because people thought you were being abused

Nightwing: Boredom is abuse!

Batman: DO NOT GET ANY BROKEN BONES I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL COME AFTER YOU

Nightwing: I’ll see what I can do

Batman: I mean it

Nightwing: Don’t worry Clark will be there

Batman: Don’t cause to much trouble for him. He has a job to do

Nightwing: and so do I

Batman:...

Nightwing: Oh fine I promise to try and hold back this time

Batman: I still don’t believe you

Nightwing: Oh come on

Batman: Alfred will be made aware of the bet 

Nightwing: OHH so winner gets to have our favorite dessert! Yay!

Batman: if you (ANY OF YOU) go to far clark will tell me and I’ll let alfred know. If you get a broken bone HE will know about it.

Nightwing:.....

Nightwing: I’ll tell the others

Batman: Good

\---DM End-----


	5. Chapter 5

\----DM---

Robin: Where are you?

Superboy: At home. Why?

Robin:Come over.

Superboy:Whyyy?

Robin: There’s a bet going on and you are going to be my partner.

Superboy: another bet?

Robin:Yes.

Superboy: last time you broke a bone

Robin: Your point?

Superboy: sigh

Superboy: What is it this time?

Robin:...

Superboy:What?

Robin:You wont like it.

Superboy:Oh no

Robin:Its setting up your Father with mine.

Superboy:....WHAT?!

Robin:I told you.

Superboy: WHY? I KNOW MOM AND DAD BROKE UP A YEAR AGO BUT REALLY!!

Robin: Your dad is allowed to have a life now, it’s been a year. Also your mother was the one to break up with him.

Superboy: I know but this is too weird

Robin: I have to go then.

Superboy: What?

Robin: I have to get strategizing. I have to make a plan to beat the others.

Superboy:Your going through with this?

Robin:Of Course.

Superboy:But then we’ll be bothers

Robin: Thats a big step for our fathers. I was thinking a few dates before they were ready for that.

Superboy:okay fine I jumped the gun a bit there. IF they get married will be brothers

Robin:I don’t see the problem here.

Superboy:We are dating!!

Robin: We won't be blood related. Nightwing and redhood don’t have a problem.

Superboy:There together?

Robin: It’s more like there fuckbuddys.

Superboy:OMG

Robin:They would be together if they could get their heads out of there asses and confess. That's not really going well for each other.

Superboy:OMG WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR FAMILY?

Robin: There not really related.

Superboy:Not the point

Robin: They have been together as friends and coworkers for years. They have been there through thick and thin together. They have literally been through the death of the other one. I say as long as it doesn’t affect their work and they are both okay with it then its fine.

Superboy:So you except it?

Robin: I want Dick to be happy and if that means being with Todd then so be it. 

Superboy: What about tim and con?

Robin:What about them?

Superboy: They’re in the same situation as us

Robin: I suppose.

Superboy: You going to add them to this?

Robin:No they’re busy.

Superboy: Busy?

Robin:I can’t say right now.

Superboy:Oh okay

Robin: Anyway are you in or not?

Superboy: I guess I’ll help

Robin:Good choice.

Superboy: Why am I alway dragged into these things?

Robin: Because you love me.

Superboy: True 

Robin: You have good tastes.

Superboy: You always say that

Robin:It’s true.

Robin: Come over.

Robin and superboy logged out

\---DM End-----


	6. Chapter 6

Nightwing: Did you know that batman’s butler likes to scrapbook, And that there are at lest 12 volumes of picture books for each kid in the bat family.

Flash: That's adorable

Green_Lantern: Does that mean that there is volumes of Batman as well?

Red_hood: There's ones of all the justice league members

Geen_lantern: What?

Red_Robin: He’s not joking. There are cameras everywhere and the bat computer can access all of them.

Flash: So he watches us?

Nightwing: No, he just goes through all of the still frames and picks the best ones.

Flash: Why?

Nightwing: Time on his hands

Robin: There is only one album of each justice league member, he’s mostly looking for us and batman. 

Nightwing: I think there are 16 albums of me.

Robin: You like taking photos.

Green_Lantern: How are you not freaked out?

Bat_Family: Because Alfred is a boss.

Nightwing:We created that so that we can put emphasis on things.

Red_hood: The boss battle is not batman but his butler! Hahahaha

Flash: Sometimes I worry about your family

Green_arrow: Don’t do that. It makes them want to do crazy things in front of you so that you have a heart attack.

Flash: What?

Green_lantern:What?

Green_arrow: I told them I worry about them ONCE they showed up in star city and did backflips off the tallest buildings ran into mugings without any weapons. They broke into my base, house and workplace just to prove that   
they’re and I quote “Boss as Bitches”

Nightwing: OMG I remember that it was halares 

Bat_Family: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Red_hood: That group thing was a great idea

Green_arrow: I thought Batman was going to kill me

Robin: He might still kill you. It’s up for debate most days

Green_arrow: What?

Flash: Okay

Wonder_woman: We learned two things today. One Alfred is adorably creepy and Two don’t underestimate the Bat_family.

Batman: Get back to work.

Nightwing: I was having fun

Oracle: Nightwings right, watching these reactions is funny

Nightwing: I have an idea

Flash: Oh no

Group: ….

Flash: Why aren’t they saying anything!!

Batman: They have gone to chat in the DM

Flash: Why?

Batman: They have a bet going already so your safe until it ends then watch out.

Green_arrow: A bet? Oh no No NO. Please tell me your kidding

Black_cannary: I would advise everyone to be extra careful around the bat family for the next few days

Wonder_woman: Why?

Black_cannery: They get out of hand when there is a bet or competition.

Flash: Um How?

Black_cannary: They had a bet involving me and Arrow. By the end of the bet we were fine but they had several broken bones

Wonder_woman: What did you do to them?

Black_cannery: Nothing, they did it to each other

Superman: Yeah, So I’m apart of the bet some how. What should I do?

Black_cannery: Do not get in their way.

Superman: That doesn’t really help but thank you

Black_cannery: There’s nothing else to say. No one can help once the bet starts

Superman: Starts?

Flash: Shouldn’t it have stated already?

Black_cannery: The first week is the planning stage then they all start on the same day.

Green_arrow: Good luck superman you’re going to need it


	7. Chapter 7

Superman: Help! Nightwing just appeared in my room!! I have super hearing how did I not hear him?

Green_Arrow: Look man they broke into my base and hung out without me knowing they did it, without setting off any alarms, and all the while I was in the base.

Wonder_Woman: How did they do that? I thought that your base was the second most fortified

Green_Arrow: They’re batman's kids there’s no such thing as “fortified” with them. They can and will go wherever they want to

Black_Canary: It's true have you ever tried to keep them out of something? 

Wonder_Woman: No I haven't

Nightwing: It doesn't work

Superman:Why are you guys breaking into my house? And Why is my son in on this bet?

Nightwing: To talk to you Duh. and Robin and him have been dating for months didn’t you know? Or are you talking about Red_Robin? Because then it's because Kon thinks you and Bats are cute together.

Superman: I knew they have been dating but that doesn’t explain why he’s in on this. And Conner thinks we’re cute together? Really? 

Wonder_Woman: Duh 

Red_Hood: Everyone thinks your cute together so suck it up

Nightwing: Hey Hood. Ready for tonight? ;)

Red_Hood: You bet your pretty ass I am

Flash: What is happening right now?

Nightwing: Hood and I have a job to break up a drug cartel tonight

Flash: That's not what it sounds like

Green_Lantern: Yeah it sound like you two are going to do it

Red_Hood: If the night goes well 

Green_lantern:NICE

Green_Lantern: Wait what?

Flash: WHAT?

Robin: Don’t even think of coming back to the manor. Superboy is sleeping over 

Nightwing: Just use protection little d ;)

Flash: What?

Superman: WHAT?

Robin: Tch

Superman: What is happening? Why is Jon sleeping over? When did that happen? Are you two having sex? Does Batman know? Does Lois know? What? Did you even get the talk? How? When? WHAT?

Batman: Shut up

Batman: Alfred and I have already talked to them. Lois knows and has given her consent. They are 16 Superman get over it. Yes they know to be careful. I don’t know when they first moved to that step. But they have been   
dating for two years so who can tell. Move on

Batman: Now if everyone is DONE talking GET back to work

Superman: Is this really okay? They are only 16

Batman: Most 16 year olds are having sex 

Superman: Oh GOSH THIS IS NOT SOMETHING I WANTED TO LEARN TONIGHT

Batman: At least you didn’t walk in on them

Superman: What? You walked in on them?

Batman: so did Lois. We thought that you have two that's why no one said anything

Superman: Okay thats... thats….I’m going to wash my brain out with bleach. 

Batman: Have fun.

Robin:Well that was one way of coming out of the closet 

Superboy:I'm scared for life, And I'm sure my dad is too

Robin:They'll get over it

Flash: Well that was… a lot

 

DM  
\-------

Red_Hood: That worked just like planed

Nightwing: I know

Red_hood: So how is us being on the same team going to make one of the winner?

Nightwing: It's a win win for me so I don’t really care.

Red_hood: Good to know

Nightwing: So do you want to come over?

Red_Hood: I'm already here open the window and get that sweet ass out of those pants

Nightwing: There sweatpants

Red_Hood: I don’t care if they can take themselves off.


	8. Chapter 8

Superman: Okay what is this bet? Really what is it about and how does it end?

Batman: when they say it ends

Green_Arrow: When there is a clear winner

Nightwing: the winner is the person that gets to be batman's best man at the wedding!!

Superman: Batman’s getting married? To me? When? How?

Batman:NOONE IS GETTING MARRIED

Nightwing: now now you two should just accept it and go to the altar.

Robin:I’m the blood son so I will win

Superboy: It would be funny if you and batman wore dresses

Robin: Who said it would be us wearing the dresses?

Nightwing: Jon if you want to see little d in a dress you should have just said something.

Red_hood: OMG yes share that picture!!! 

Superman:What?

Superboy: what do you mean?

Red_hood-has-been-disconnected

Nightwing-has-been-disconnected

Robin: nothing he meant nothing

Superboy: Nightwing DM me. I wanna know.

Superman:did-did you kill them?

Robin:Tch

Superman: that's not an answer

Nightwing-reconnected

Red_hood-has-died-of-laughter

Nightwing:Little d why did you crash my computer?! ;(

Robin: Tch

Superman: nightwing are you okay?

Superboy: what did you mean?

Nightwing: I'm fine no worries.

Nightwing: I’ve made him dress up for an undercover job. It was for my day job and we needed a kid that could handle them self long enough for us to get there.

Superboy: Oh is that all?

Robin: yes

Nightwing: Wellll I mean that’s not completely all

Nightwing has been banned from server

Robin: let 

Robin: It

Robin: Go

Superboy: Yes sir

 


	9. Chapter 9

\-------DM--------

Superman: your kids are crazy

Batman: what did they do?

Superman: well most of them are fighting to get us to the altar and then your son and mine are having you know.

Batman: why are you mad exactly?

Superman: I’m not really mad about anything just surprised, confused, and worried

Batman:mmhmm

Superman:what?

Batman: I think you should sit down and think about what's going on

Superman: what?

Superman: who are you?

Batman: what do you mean?

Superman: is that you Conner?

Batman:What? No

Superman: Conner give batman back his account

Batman: Yes sir

Superman:Good.

-

Superman: batman are you here?

Batman: Who was it?

Superman: Connor surprisingly

Batman: Tim’s wearing off on him

Superman:so you read what was going on what do you think

Batman: Connor is right

Superman: What? Really?

Batman: you found out a lot of things recently and should take time to understand

Batman: Also my children can't be tamed. Trust me I’ve tried

Superman:Okay if you say so…

Superman:Oh weren't we going to introduce ma to Alfred tomorrow?

Batman: Yes. Why?

Superman: where you coming too or is it just alfred?

Batman: I was going to visit but leave soon after

Superman: Because Gotham cant handle a night without you?

Batman: I don’t know can metropolis handle a night without YOU?

Superman: …

Superman: Okay okay you win

Nightwing: Tamed like superboy 

Batman: Get out


	10. Chapter 10

\-------DM-----

Red_hood: ready?

Nightwing: tonight's the night

Red_hood: we got this babe

Nightwing: Do you think this plan will piss off bruce?

Red_hood: if it does that's a win win situation

Nightwing: I know you just want a big gushy hug

Red_hood: Ew no

Red_hood: Unless that a code for fucking you into the mattress

Nightwing: Is all you think about is fucking me?

Red_hood: No I think of other things too. Pissing off Bruce is one of them.

Nightwing: What am I going to do with you?

Red_hood: Well come over here and I can show you what you can do with me

Nightwing: Now is not the time

Red_hood: I thought you liked when I talked dirty

Red_hood: You said so when I was pulling your hair and spanked your ass.

Nightwing: now I’m hard, great.

Nightwing: we have work to do and I’m hard

Red_hood: okay okay fine. I’ll stop

Red_hood: Just think of Clark's mom and Alfred having sex

Nightwing: Ew why?

Red_hood: Bonner gone?

Nightwing: I think you killed it. I’ve never became limp so fast.

Red_hood: see it works.

Nightwing: I’m scared for life

Nightwing: I don’t think that I’ll ever be able to get hard again

Red_hood: You’re being over dramatic 

Nightwing: AM I?

Red_hood: Let's see. 

Red_hood: I’m gonna grab you and slam your assup agenst the wall. Then I’m gonna kiss you as I squeeze your ass

Nightwing:OKAY OKAY! You win! I was being dramatic.

Red_hood: I didn’t even get to finish

Nightwing: Let's continue it later 

Nightwing: In person


	11. Chapter 11

\---------DM--------

Green_arrow: baby do you think Clark is going to survive this bet?

Black_cannary: No

Green_arrow: Yeah 

Green_arrow: I didn't think he would either

Black_cannary: why are you asking?

Green_arrow: I feel bad for not helping

Black_cannary: last time you got between them you had to go to the hospital.

Black_cannary: people thought I was beating you up

Grean_arrow: I know, it’s just... we kinda left him to swim with kryptonite sharks

Black_cannary: do what you have to, but if you get hurt I’m not to blame

Green_arrow: I would never blame you

Black_cannary: It's not you I'm worried about blaming me

Green_arrow: I'll protect you from them

Black_cannary: I'm sure you will  
\------

 

 

\--------DM----------

Wonder_woman: J’onn What is your take on the batfamily bet?

Martian_manhunter: I think that the goal is good but the way they are going about it is bad.

Wonder_woman: really? I don’t know

Wonder_woman: They have brought the relationship between Bruce and Clark into the light. They have made it easier for the two to talk about it in a “control your kids” way.

Martian_manhunter: Yes but that also means that there is now a large pressure of getting together. It is no different than if we all asked about Steve Trevor until you felt that you had to date him.

Wonder_woman:I see

Martian_manhunter: yes. However, they might be going about it like they have because of batman. He doesn’t talk much and when he does it’s usually not ‘from the heart’

Wonder_woman: that makes sense. Thank you J’onn for your input

Martian_manhunter: Your welcome Nightwing

Nightwing: When did you figure it out?

Martian_Manhunter: Wonder woman is next to me

Nightwing: OHHH 

Nightwing: So you where her date tonight?

Martian_manhunter: It is not like that

Nightwing: I won't tell anyone :)

Martian_manhunter: Why should I care about you talking about it?


End file.
